Ends and Beginnings
by Mypokemonpride
Summary: Ten years after Class Black and Tokaku finds herself in a situation that calls for her to do her last mission. She has a time limit and if not reached, her world of sun would bleed into black. But, what does the mission entail? She knows she can do it, she was once an assassin, so a mission like this was nothing, right? It was the perfect night to end it all and finally...


Chapter 1: A Bitter Reminder

Tokaku leaned over the restroom sink and gripped the edges as if she were attempting to shatter it into pieces. Waves of a strange sensation thrashed against her brain and drowned her thoughts in a chaotic sea. Blood coursed through her veins, sending chills running along her spine. Acid sloshed inside her churning stomach.

What was this foreign feeling consuming her body? Surely, it couldn't be _that, _it'd be impossible. She had once been an assassin, currently the Chief of Police, so why would these emotions resonate inside her of all people? No. Of course not, it was just her mind playing devilish tricks on her. She needed to focus on her priority.

_I will do it, there's nothing that can stop me now. _Tokaku glared and straightened her posture. _Haru… _

Tokaku looked up and stared intensely at the girl trapped in the mirror. The girl painted a determined demeanor on the glass. Tokaku knew this girl; they were familiar with each other. Together they had escaped the depths of hell. Compared to that, what Tokaku was going to do was like stealing candy from a baby. Right?

Turning the faucet on, Tokaku splashed water onto her face and inhaled the cinnamon-laced air. She yanked a strip of paper towels from the dispenser on the wall next to her and dried herself off.

Before walking away, Tokaku tugged on her black and blue plaid tie, fixing it to the center. The mirror girl copied her movements. After all, everything must be flawless for when that moment came. She picked the best outfit for the occasion; a black suit with the blazer having a pocket containing a neatly folded, plaid azure handkerchief in it, a white collared shirt and polished black shoes.

She pushed open the restroom door, dimmed lighting flooded her vision. A waitress brushed past her. The restaurant room curved in a circle and overlooked the entire city. Extravagant candles were perched on the round, golden cloth tables. People dressed in dazzling clothes and jewelry sat in ornate armchairs. The classical music playing in the background muffled the quiet laughter and clacking of silverware on china plates. There wasn't a single child located within the premises.

Though Tokaku had told herself there was nothing to worry about, something still felt firmly lodged in her throat. Out of nowhere, her eyes misted, ceasing as she neared her table. _Just do as you always do. _

An angel graced Tokaku's table. The delicate creature sitting there dabbed her mouth with a napkin and grinned wide. Tokaku faltered in her steps, but she regained herself quickly. The angel's smile could melt time and one wouldn't even notice it.

"Tokaku, you're finally back, that makes Haru happy!" The red-headed beauty beamed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Tokaku took her seat, her cheeks blooming in warmth.

She swallowed.

"It's okay!" Haru brought an arm behind her and scratched her hair, a flush appearing. "Actually… while you were in the restroom, Haru may have ordered a margarita float to share with T-Tokaku-san."

Tokaku blinked, a crazed blush expanded on her face, and subconsciously she tugged at her tie._ Stop, I've got to do it. Today is the day. I will make sure of it. _

"Ah, but only if Tokaku –san wants to that is!" She burst out, her magenta eyes wild with fear. 

Others ogled at them, Haru, realizing this, smiled apologetically and slunk a little in her chair. _Damn it Haru, quit being adorable, its making me more…more what? Wait, what am I doing, reply! _

"I don't mind." Tokaku mentally slapped herself a thousand times. Ten years together and you'd think a person would learn how to express oneself with ease to their girlfriend. Tokaku never was good with these types of things and everyday she wished that the stars would aid her in saying what lay deep inside.

Tokaku corrected her statement, a flustered and warm expression creeping onto her lips. "I mean, of course I want to Haru, I –I love you."

The temperature of the room was definitely rising at dangerous heights; why else would Tokaku feel sweat dropping?

"Tokaku, I-"Haru started to say, her voice was drenched in sweet honey.

"Ara~ I would have never expected to see Azuma-san and Ichinose-san here, it's been a while since then, hasn't it?"

"H-Hanabusa-san?" Haru couldn't believe it.

Instinctively, Tokaku grabbed the sharpest knife on the table and in a single swift movement, pointed the razor tip at Hanabusa's exposed, pale neck. "Why are _you_ here?"

Tokaku's eyes spat cold, piercing and burning flames of indignation at Haru's failed murderer. Haru was about to reach out for Tokaku when Hanabusa interrupted.

"Azuma-san, you are causing a scene in my restaurant, if you would please put that knife down, I would be most grateful." She asked politely, a shred of spite evident in her tone.

Tokaku peered around through her peripheral vision. Petrified, other couples watched her, a lady appeared as if she were about to faint in shock. Seething in silent rage, Tokaku withdrew the knife and placed it slowly on the table. She plopped herself into her seat and clenched her jaws. Her ears remained alert and attention locked onto the spider-like woman. Haru looked extremely uncomfortable and unsure with the situation. One wrong move and Hanabusa would be dead meat.

"Wait a second, Hanabusa-san, you own this restaurant?" Haru took it in her efforts to switch into a normal conversation.

"Yes, I've become the new manager, so I was going around and introducing myself to everyone and then I saw Ichinose-san. I'm surprised though, I thought you would always keep those childish ponytails in your hair." Hanabusa laughed.

Haru joined in awkwardly, stroking her hair. The ends of Haru's hair fell in waves and brushed a little past her shoulders. Indeed, Haru said goodbye to her ponytails two years after class black had concluded. Tokaku sometimes missed it; however, this style suited her and made her even more gorgeous than she already was.

"If that's all you wanted to say, you can leave now." Tokaku practically hissed.

"Tokaku!"

"What? You don't want her here either, right?"

"That's not-"Haru averted her gaze to the window, guilt striking her with anvils.

"It's alright Ichinose-san," Hanabusa leaned forward, a loose strand of hair cascaded from her bun as she whispered "because I did try to kill you, after all."

Haru's pupils shrunk to slits. Her irises scintillated, recalling the painful images she'd hidden somewhere in the recesses of her mind. Tokaku would've tackled Hanabusa and wrung the life out of her if it weren't for the plump, male server approaching their table.

"Your drink, ladies." He set the beverage in the space between them, bowed at Hanabusa and took off.

"Ara~, I regret to say that I must leave; it was a pleasure meeting you all again, do come back." Hanabusa smirked and ambled over towards the next table.

_That Hanabusa, besides Hashiri, her smell was always the most disgusting and suffocating, like a bloody organization. Who does she think she is, ruining my plans like this? I've got to fix this, for Haru's sake. _

Wordlessly, Haru wrapped a trembling hand around the handle of the glass. She sucked on her straw, eyes glistening and mouth wavering. Tokaku frowned, her heart wrenching. Haru was born to smile, not cry.

Tokaku extended an arm and rested a hand on top of Haru's trembling one, squeezing reassuringly. Haru gazed up at Tokaku.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay, I will always protect you." Tokaku promised.

"Tokaku-san—"Haru blushed, her love for Tokaku brightened her darkened state.

"I want you to enjoy yourself tonight," Tokaku stated. "Okay?"

Haru nodded in an affirmative, her usual sunny grin returning.

_Yes, because if it isn't today, there will never be a perfect chance ever again. _

Tokaku closed her eyes and sighed inside her thoughts.

These memories were…


End file.
